1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system that relates to internal combustion engines in general. More specifically, the system is applicable to an internal combustion engine of the type that employs fuel injection and in addition includes electric spark ignition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known type of internal combustion engine that employs fuel injection and in addition makes use of an electrical spark for igniting the fuel. Such an engine which is of the reciprocating piston type, has been found to have a problem in connection with the control of spark timing as it is applied to ignition of the fuel at the proper time in the engine cycle.
Thus, engines of the type disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,009 and 2,718,883, have controlled timing of the spark signal by means of the fluid pressure being applied in the fuel injection system. This was done because it was recognized that the conventional timing, i.e. as taken from the crank shaft angle of the engine (where carburization of the fuel is employed) does not provide the basis for timing which is most important for the fuel injection type engine. However, it may be noted that those systems made use of various arrangements which depend upon the pressure of the fuel as it was developed by the fuel injection pump, for controlling the timing of the spark signal.
It has been found that such prior arrangements had an inherent time delay so that control of spark timing was apt to stray from the optimum desired instant.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a system including a fuel injection valve, that directly actuates the control of generating a spark signal.